Cops, Murder, and Forbidden Love
by castlelover332
Summary: Alexis comes back from college and some pretty tough stuff happens. Who's there to comfort her? The one and only Detective Kevin Ryan. But how will Castle react to this?
1. In love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Alexis Castle had just gotten home from college. As she walked into the precinct to greet everybody she bumped into one Kevin Ryan. "Oh I-I'm terribly sorry." She apologized bending down to help pick up the fallen papers.

"O-oh it's ok." replied a familiar voice.

Alexis looked up. "Detective Ryan!" she exclaims.

"Alexis?" he asks suddenly surprised.

She stands up to formally greet him. "I'm really sorry about the papers Detective." She apologizes again.

"It's ok Alexis. Oh and call me Kevin." He replies smiling.

"So is my dad here?" she asks after all the papers have been collected.

"Oh um no he just left with Beckett. Another body was found." He says.

"Hm ok." She says sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, um I'm not doing anything right now so do you want to go grab some coffee?" he asks.

"Sure." She says smiling.

They head to the coffee shop chatting away. Alexis was a young woman now and she was absolutely stunning. "Wow Alexis sounds like you had a blast at college." Ryan says.

"Well you know it did have its ups and downs." She replies cheerfully.

They grab their coffees and head back to the precinct. They step out of the elevator laughing. "Umm hey guys." Beckett says awkwardly.

Ryan and Alexis stop laughing. "Hey Detective Beckett." Alexis says giving the female detective a hug.

Castle gives Ryan a dirty look. "Hey daddy!" Alexis exclaims running into her father's arms.

"Hey Lex." Her father replies still glaring at Ryan.

Soon the commotion stops and everyone gets back to work. As Ryan starts to fill out paper work Castle comes over to his desk. "Hey Ryan." He says giving Ryan a 'friendly' pat on the back.

"Hey Castle." He replies.

"So I'm just curious, but what were you and Alexis up to?" Castle asks casually.

"W-we were just grabbing a coffee." He stutters.

"Hm really." Castle replies suspiciously.

"Um Castle I have to get back to work." Ryan says.

At the same time Beckett calls Castle over because another body was found. Before Castle headed towards the elevator he looked back at Ryan giving him a silent warning.

As if on cue Alexis strides into the precinct. "Hey Alexis." Ryan calls.

Alexis looks back at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "Alexis what happened?" Ryan asks as he walks over to her.

"A-a-ashley b-broke u-up with me!" she cries into his jacket.

He embraces her into his arms. He knows it's a bad idea to do this, but it looks like she really needs a hug. "Shh Alexis it'll be alright." He says trying to calm her down.

She lifts her head up. "Really?" she asks.

"Really" he assures her.

"My dad isn't here is he…" she trails off.

"No he isn't." Ryan replies.

"I should just go home and wait for him to get home. I don't want to get you into anymore trouble than I already have, I mean I saw the way my dad looked at you yesterday." She says.

"Alexis wait." He says.

She looks back at him. "I'll risk getting in trouble with your dad." He says.

She walks back over to his desk. She's quiet most of the time she's there. "Alexis you know we can talk about it if you want." Ryan says.

"I know, but I just don't have much to say." She whispers.

Soon Castle walks in the precinct looking straight at Ryan's desk. "Hey Ryan why is Alexis here?" he asks.

"Um Ashley broke up with her and she wanted to see if you were here, but you weren't so I told her she could stay here with me." Ryan explains.

Castle looks at his daughter. "Is she okay?" he asks Ryan.

"She probably wants to go home." Ryan replies.

"Okay I'll get her home. Oh Ryan thanks for looking after my little girl." He says to Ryan.

"No problem Castle." Replies Ryan.

Ryan got home that night and all he could think about was Alexis. He knew it was wrong but he's developed feelings for the girl. Oh what was he thinking Castle probably already wants to murder him. That night Ryan's thoughts were of only one girl, and that girl was Alexis.

A/N: Okay here was my first Castle FF. Please don't be too harsh in the reviews like I said this was my first Castle FF. Thanks.


	2. I Really Like You

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Ryan walked into the precinct that day feeling extremely tired. Last night he had an almost sleepless night because all he could think about was Alexis. He knew it was wrong but the thoughts just snuck back into his head each time he tried not to think of her. All he knew is that he did not want to run into her.

"Hey Kevin!" a familiar female voice calls. Crap.

He turned around to face the young woman. "Hey Alexis. What's up?" he asks casually.

"I just came by to see if you wanted to grab lunch." She replied cheerfully.

He knew it was a bad idea to say yes but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no. "Sure Alexis." Ryan replied.

"Ok so do you want to head to Remy's around noon?" she asks.

"Sure. What are you going to do till then?" he asks.

"I'll probably just hang at home because everyone else has plans and my dad is with Beckett." The girl replied.

"Wait so you're going to be alone?" Ryan asks.

"Yup." She replied casually.

"Well that doesn't sound very fun so how about we go to the park down the street." Ryan suggests.

"Ok." Alexis agreed.

They walk to the park together taking in the fresh scent of fall. Ryan unknowingly held Alexis's hand the whole way there. She looked at their joined hands and then looked up at him smiling a little.

They arrived at the park and Ryan noticed two familiar faces… Castle and Beckett. They must've found a suspect here. Castle looked back at Ryan and instantly noticed the two had joined hands. Castle slowly walked over and Ryan started to panic

"Alexis w-we should probably head back." He stuttered.

"Why we just got here." She replies innocently.

"Hey Alexis what are you doing here?" Castle asks.

"Kevin and I decided to come to the park before we went out to lunch." She says smiling.

"Oh really?" Castle replies looking at Ryan suspiciously.

"Alexis can we talk… over there?" Castle asks.

"Sure dad." She says following him.

"Um Alexis he was holding your hand." Castle confronts her.

"And?" she asks sounding quite confused.

"Why?" Castle asks.

"Daddy nothing is going on between us." She assures.

"But why are you two here and going to lunch? Most importantly why are you calling him Kevin?" he questions.

"One we're here to kill some time. Two, we're getting lunch because he offered. Three, I call him Kevin because he said it would be less awkward." She replies.

"Ok, just be careful he's a grown man and you're my little girl." Castle says,

"Daddy I'm out of college, I'm fine." She replies walking back towards Ryan.

"S-so what did he say?" Ryan asks.

"He just told me to be careful." The young woman replies.

"Oh." Ryan replies. He checked his watch. "Hm so do just want to talk." Ryan says.

"Sure that'd be great." Alexis says cheerfully.

But of course Ryan didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make anything seem awkward. Thankfully Alexis broke the ice.

"So Kevin what'd you do this summer?" she asks.

"You know work, hung out with Espisido." Kevin replies.

"So um Kevin I-I kind of got to tell you something…" she trailed off.

"Hm what is it Lex?" he asks.

"Oh um it's just that I-" she gets cut off.

"Hey Alexis!" calls Paige.

"Um hey Paige." Alexis says sounding very surprised.

"What's up? Oooh and who's this?" Paige questions.

"Paige I thought you were on vacation." Alexis says.

"I was but I came home early. Now back to the subject who's this?" Paige asks pointing to Ryan.

"This is Detective Kevin Ryan." Alexis replies.

"Alexis can I talk to you…. Over there." Paige says.

"Um sure." Alexis says.

"So Lex who's Ryan?" she asks smiling.

"Paige! There is NOTHING going on between us! Now look I have to go." Alexis says walking off.

"What did Paige want?" Ryan asks.

"She thought you and I are dating." Alexis says.

"Look Alexis there's something I have to tell you." Ryan says.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"I-I really like you." Ryan says.

AN: Oh suspense! What will Alexis say? Sorry I haven't posted in a long time please don't kill me. :P


	3. Working Together!

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

"Wait what?" she asks.

"Hm what nothing…." He lied.

"Kevin… I like you too." She smiles.

"Y-you do?" he asks nervously.

"Of course." She says hugging him.

"I'm so relieved, I thought that maybe you wouldn't feel the same way…" he trailed off.

"Wait… what about my dad…" Alexis says nervously.

"Right. He probably won't approve of us dating." Ryan says sadly.

"Well hm we'll just have to keep it a secret." Alexis says.

"Right ok." Says Ryan.

They head back to the precinct side by side not holding hands. "Alexis is this really going to work?" Ryan asks.

"Of course it will." Alexis assures him.

"Hey Ryan where have you been?" Beckett asks suspiciously.

"Um I was at the park." He mumbles.

"Hm why 'cause Castle and I were there and we didn't see you." Beckett says.

"Um Beckett I saw him." Castle says.

"Oh well with who?" Beckett asks.

"Alexis…" Castle and Ryan say in unison.

"Alexis?" Beckett repeats.

"Um yeah we were talking about how she should get an intern job here." Ryan says.

Alexis shoots him a look.

"Um ok that'd be a good idea if it's ok with Alexis." Beckett says.

"Sure it could be really fun." Alexis says.

"Ok how about I pair you with Kevin." Beckett suggests.

"Um yeah sure that would be fine." Alexis says kindly.

"Ok be here tomorrow." Beckett says.

Ryan and Alexis head home together talking. "Sorry we never went to Remy's." Ryan says.

"It's okay I didn't want you to be late for work." Alexis says.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." Ryan says.

"I know it's like she knows something's going on between us." Alexis replies.

There was a long pause, but just as the cab turned onto Alexis's street Ryan cupped her face in his hand and kissed her.

Author's Note: Yay a kiss! I'll try to post every other day or something.


End file.
